Trays containing a package of sterile sponges have been described by Scrivens et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,087 dated Oct. 30, 1962. Reynolds in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,685, dated Oct. 19, 1971 describes trays containing surgical preparations. Other trays have been described by Kraus in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,174, dated May 4, 1976 for unitary two-compartment package for sterile surgical articles and by Hultberg et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,119, dated Nov. 6, 1973, for trays having a raised rim about their periphery and a sterile drape attached to the tray body and folded together with the rim and with possibilities of auxiliary trays. Other trays are known but for very specific purposes, such as liver biopsy tray, denture care tray, catheterization tray or for transporting medication or the like tray, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,734 by Boner et al.